Cuatro Paredes
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Verse todos los días será más difícil de lo que ellos creen.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**CUATRO PAREDES**

_Capítulo I_

Hinata Hyuga miró al suelo blanco de la central de autobuses que emanaba un fuerte olor a lejía. Su mente evocó la imagen de un hospital inmediatamente, su espalda sintió escalofríos inmediatos. Ella odiaba los hospitales, le hacían sentir triste. Arrastró sus maletas por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la central. Su mirada gris era temerosa. No conocía esa ciudad de nada, sólo un par de veces de cuando era muy pequeña como para recordar algo significativo y ahora se encontraba nuevamente allí, iniciando una nueva vida.

Esperó en la entrada, el lugar donde su tío le había pedido que aguardara por él, y vio sin mirar la enorme ciudad que se extendía delante de ella. Su estómago se contrajo con temor y Hinata se obligó a pensar en cosas agradables, como el columpio que su padre había puesto para ella en su primera casa, el sabor de su última tarta de cumpleaños o el sonido de la risa de su hermana. Esas cosas la tranquilizaron un poco, lo suficiente para mantener una expresión serena, por lo menos en su fachada. Empero, a pesar de todo, los minutos que le siguieron antes del arribo de su tío al estacionamiento de la terminal le parecieron el infierno. El silencioso camino a casa de su pariente se le hizo igual de sofocante. Aunque bastante amable, su tío no era muy hablador y ella era bastante torpe socializando, por consiguiente, el ambiente dentro del auto se volvió tenso y pesado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el tío Hizashi bajó las maletas de la cajuela del auto sin decir una sola palabra, sólo hizo un gesto para que su sobrina le siguiera adentro. Hinata tembló de pies a cabeza ante la pesada atmósfera entre los dos. Se sentía una hoja de papel al viento, siendo vapuleada a su antojo.

—Tu habitación ya está lista, Hinata.

Hizashi no dio más explicaciones y avanzó con la mayoría del equipaje, seguro de que su pariente entendería lo que trataba de decirle. Subieron unas escaleras y la última habitación al fondo de pasillo fue identificada como la nueva recámara de la chica.

—Puedes instalarte. Baja más tarde para que podamos comer los tres.

La muchachita asintió y Hizashi comenzó a marcharse. Hinata sintió la urgencia de decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera mejorar la impresión de chica muda que le había ofrecido a su tío los últimos cuarenta minutos. Pensó en preguntarle por su primo Neji, hacer un comentario sobre la casa o transmitirle los saludos que su padre había enviado, en su lugar, lo único que Hinata pudo decir fue: "gracias". Se sintió pequeña cuando su tío no le respondió nada.

Seguramente Hizashi pensaba que era una molestia tenerla por allí. Hinata pensaría lo mismo si estuviese en su situación. De verdad lamentaba importunar la vida de sus familiares de esa manera después de todos los problemas que les habían ocasionado durante el último año, cuando su padre fue despedido por su empresa. Todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de ser lo más invisible para ellos y así evitar importunar la vida que ya tenían establecida antes de que ella irrumpiera.

La joven Hyuga desembaló su equipaje y trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en la pequeña habitación que contaba apenas con lo necesario: una cama, una cómoda, un escritorio, una silla y un ropero. Al parecer, su tío no pensaba que necesitaba un tocador o siquiera un espejo. Estaba bien, no es que se quejara. Se encontraría abusando de su hospitalidad por lo que seguramente sería toda su vida universitaria.

En el cuaderno de notas que dejó a la vista sobre su escritorio anotó que debería comprar un espejo lo más pronto posible en cuanto conociera la ciudad. No que ella fuera especialmente vanidosa, pero al final de cuentas era una chica y se preocupaba por su aspecto. Estaba segura de que en el baño debería haber alguno, pero no quería acaparar tal habitación por mucho tiempo o terminaría provocando más malestares de los que debería.

Terminando de empacar y todavía asustada, la joven Hyuga bajó hasta la cocina, lugar del cual se desprendía un olor a pasta.

—Puedes servirte cuanto gustes, Hinata —dijo Hizashi en cuanto la vio entrar. Ella asintió quedamente y fue en busca de un plato, pues su tío no le había señalado dónde encontrarlos. Se sirvió una cantidad justa de espagueti, ignorando el hambre que realmente tenía. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí para no ser una molestia.

—Hay dos baños —comenzó Hizashi la charla informativa—, uno en cada planta. Puedes usar el que te apetezca. Tu primo y yo nos despertamos antes de las seis de la mañana y tomamos el baño por las noches. Todos los miércoles llenamos la despensa y los sábados es día de lavar la ropa. Nos turnamos el cocinar por semanas, y las tareas domésticas se dividen entre los dos, se realizan cada tercer día. Supongo que ahora podemos hacer todos estos turnos entre tres.

—S-sí.

—Está bien, creo que eso es todo. No creo que necesites saber que está prohibido entrar a mi habitación o a la de mi hijo, ¿cierto?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. Para empezar, ella ni siquiera se atrevería a dar un peso dentro de la recámara de un hombre. Era muy tímida para ello. Con esfuerzos y había dado su primer beso.

Terminaron de comer en silencio. Hinata sintió como la tensión le oprimía el pecho. Definitivamente había sido un completo error haber sido enviada allí, sin embargo, era la única manera de que continuara sus estudios en una buena universidad; lo que su padre tanto deseaba y el sueño que estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar por su cobardía.

Y pensar que antes lo había tenido todo.

Hinata alejó sus pensamientos de esa dirección. Ya había pasado más de un año desde que su estilo de vida había cambiado, era tiempo de superarlo.

—Tío —logró articular antes de que el hombre abandonara la cocina—, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Hizashi sólo asintió y abandonó la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata lavaba los platos de la cena con parsimonia. No deseaba terminar nunca. Las tareas domésticas eran algo que no cambiaban, no importaba el lugar. Sentir la espuma del jabón y el agua corriendo por encima de los guantes plásticos, le produjo un efecto tranquilizando al estrés vivido las últimas horas desde la despedida del pueblo donde vivía hasta su arribo a la gran ciudad y posteriormente las pequeñas y tensas charlas con su tío. Sin embargo y en contra de sus deseos, había muy pocos trastes que lavar y su momento de relajación terminó demasiado rápido. Mientras se deshacía de los guantes, escuchó la puerta de la entrada ser abierta. El sonido de unas llaves chocando unas con otras y los firmes y pesados pasos de un hombre. Su primo Neji, se imaginó.

Dilató lo más que pudo el momento de encararse con él al mismo tiempo que buscaba desesperadamente en sus recuerdos un indicio del tipo de persona que había sido Neji y sería ahora. Según le había contado su padre, ellos eran muy unidos de niños, cuando vivían ambos en la misma ciudad. Iban a todas partes juntos y Neji se encargaba de protegerla. Empero, aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, Hinata no recordó un solo momento vivido a su lado. Al final tuvo que voltearse y enfrentarle casi temblando. Si era una molestia para un adulto, no quería ni imaginar lo furioso que estaría Neji de que una mocosa seis años menor invadiera su privacidad repentinamente.

—Ne-Neji —tartamudeó Hinata y se maldijo interiormente por su torpeza. Sus primeras impresiones de ese día, todas estaban fallando.

—Hinata —fue todo lo que respondió su primo con una perfecta cara de póker, hecho que hizo que Hinata deseara fervientemente poder leer sus pensamientos para intentar saber qué creía que era ella.

Después del breve intercambio de miradas, Neji subió por las escaleras y, pasados cinco minutos para evitar chocarse con él, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Se precipitó hasta su nueva habitación, se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Odiaba lo débil que era. La niña llorona que no podía dejar de ser. ¿Por qué se estaba quebrando apenas tres horas después de llegar a esa casa? Ni siquiera le habían tratado mal. Estaba claro que tampoco habían sido amables con ella, pero no habían sido groseros, simplemente reservados. Se encogió más en sí misma y, añorando los brazos de su padre y los gestos altaneros de su hermana, deseó ser más fuerte.

* * *

**¡Oh! Y aquí se inaugura mi primer NejiHina D: así con el incesto mantenido xD La verdad que no sé qué decir, sólo que… mmmh, gracias por leer. :D**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Like a mi página de Facebook para que convivamos juntos (¿?): Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


End file.
